


Dangerous Flower Carts

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [29]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Firenze | Florence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Nicolo and Yusuf are off to a wonderful start to their time in Firenze.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dangerous Flower Carts

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. Y'all. I write AC/Old Guard crossovers. Nicky and Joe in Firenze was _bound_ to happen.
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.  
> Prompt: Mugged
> 
> Edit 10/29/2020: Apparently this is fic #100! Woo! 🎉

"Is there any particular reason we're in Firenze, Yusuf?" Nicolo asked.

"We are here for a change of pace, my love," Yusuf replied, soft and low. His Nicolo always did look good in the tights favored by the Italians in the northern states, and though it was no Genoa, Firenze was a beautiful city in her own right.

"We could be in Genoa," Nicolo said, though he took Yusuf's hand anyway.

"I thought we could spend a few days here, enjoy the food, the sights, the-" A young man dropped into a cart full of flowers in front of them, cutting Yusuf off. "The fact that young men apparently fall from the sky here, apparently."

Nicolo looked at the flower cart and looked up to where the young man had fallen from before looking back down at the cart. It didn't seem possible, but he had a feeling that whoever that was, he was fine.

A hooded head popped out of the flowers, looking directly at Nicolo. "My apologies! I didn't think anyone was watching me." He nodded his head once before clambering out of the cart. "Gentlemen." The young man disappeared into the crowd.

"That was unusual."

Nicolo patted his pockets and sighed. "We're never coming back to Firenze, love," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Stole our money pouches."

Yusuf muttered a couple of unkind things under his breath. "I suppose then, my dearest love, that we'll have to find a way to make our way around."

Nicolo had a feeling that whatever Yusuf had planned, nobody's dignity would be spared, except perhaps his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they _did_ just get their pockets picked by Ezio.


End file.
